etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyvern
Wyvern is a powerful FOE that can be usually found early in the game, but possesses boss-like stats much higher than the boss of the stratum she lives in. She is considered an extra boss due to her FOE icon being black. The Wyvern is a horned, draconic creature with pale green skin, an orange belly, and wings instead of arms. Its two legs have huge claws and it has a rather lightweight, aerodynamic frame optimized for flying. She likes to nest in forests, as does the Wyrm. There have been multiple cases of Wyrms taking over Wyvern territory, forcing the Wyverns to relocate. Wyvern (Etrian Odyssey) The Wyvern nests on an open area of the Primitive Jungle. She is an optional boss that you can fight anytime with no previous requisites. You are not forced to engage it; however, her nest is close to a secret path that you need to find in order to keep going. Your options are to either lure her away from the path, or slay the creature, but fighting her when you just met will most likely result in a Game Over screen. Later in the game, her nest is taken over by the Wyrm, and the Wyvern is forced to relocate elsewhere. Skills * Talon (Uses Arms): Deals damage to a single party member. * Tailwhip (Uses Legs): Deals damage to an entire row. * Tornado (Uses Arms): Has a chance of Binding the legs of the entire party. * Sky Ray '''(Uses Head): Deals Volt-elemental damage to a single party member. Drops * '''Tough Wing (Worth: 1100 en) * Tough Fang (Conditional) '''(Worth: 5000 en) Conditional Drop * To get the Wyvern's conditional drop, the '''Tough Fang, it must be defeated in three turns or less. Wyvern (Etrian Odyssey II) Skills * Talon (Uses Arms): Deals damage to a single party member. * Tailwhip (Uses Legs): Causes 2-5 Stab attacks across random party members, may cause Poison. * Tornado (Uses Arms): Has a chance of Binding random body parts of entire party. * Sky Ray (Uses Head): Party-wide Volt-elemental attack, may cause Paralyze. Drops * Tough Fang (Worth: 10000 en) * Tough Wing (Conditional)' '(Worth: 50000 en) Conditional Drop * To get the Wyvern's conditional drop, the Tough Wing, it must be defeated in seven turns or less. Wyvern (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Much like her original counterpart, the Wyvern is an optional boss in the Primitive Jungle that can be fought at any time with no prerequisites. After the quest 'The Dread Wyrm' is accepted, her nest gets taken over by the Great Dragon and she relocates to B9F. Skills * Wing Talon (Uses Arms): Deals massive Bash damage to a single party member. * Tail Strike (Uses Legs): Causes massive Bash damage to a single party member, splashes to adjacent party members. * Whirlwind '''(Uses Arms): Has a chance of Binding the legs of the entire party. * '''Burning Ray (Uses Head): Deals massive Volt-elemental damage to a single party member. Drops * Tough Wing (Worth: 12500 en) * Restrained Legs '''(Conditional) (Worth: 37500 en) ** Selling the Restrained Legs in the Shop will unlock the '''Wyvern Spear, the strongest spear in the game for the Highlander. Conditional Drop * To get the Wyvern's conditional drop, Restrained Legs, it must be defeated while its legs are bound. Wyvern (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Wyvern returns in the remake of Etrian Odyssey II, keeping her same role as in the original game as a postgame boss and the guardian of the ultimate gun, the Agnea. Her fight is nearly identical to the one in Etrian Odyssey Untold, with the exception of a new attack. However, she is a lot more powerful this time around, so great care must be taken if you wish to challenge this powerful enemy. She can only be fought in the post game after taking the quest 'The Waiting Wyvern' and is found in the deepest room of the secret area on 1F. Prior to commencing the battle, Artelinde hands you the Yggdrasil Staff, one of the strongest staves in the game. Before fighting her, you may want to bring protection against head or leg binds if any characters in your party rely on skills that use said body parts. Volt Mists or skills that weaken Volt attacks are useful too (Volt Wall won't be as helpful). Skills that increase your defense and lower the Wyvern's attack are useful as well. If you wish to bind her, keep in mind that she is resilient to both arm and leg binds, so a character with high luck and skills that improve binding chance may be required. It is recommended to be at least level 50 before attempting to battle this enemy. The Wyvern's main attack is Burning Ray, a very powerful, single target Volt attack. This attack inflicts over 500 damage on higher difficulties, and is likely to kill most classes in a single hit without a high level. Since this attack is hard to predict, Volt Wall isn't as useful in this fight, although the Wyvern will always open the fight with this move. Wing Talon deals heavy damage to a single target as well, but since it's a physical attack, the damage can be lowered a lot easily, so it won't be as much of a problem as Burning Ray. Tail Strike deals heavy damage to a single character and splash damage to adjacent targets, and is by far the most dangerous attack, as the damage is often lethal, especially on the main target of the attack. If it targets the back row, it can easily wipe most of your weaker characters. Having a character with Provoke or similar skills help to control this attack a lot better, and protects your weaker characters from it, although it will take a very powerful tank to survive it, even with damage mitigating skills. Sharp Roar pierces across character rows, dealing heavy damage and inflicting both stun and head bind. Whirlwind is another dangerous move, as it inflicts leg bind on your entire party. This will slow them down greatly, increasing the chances of the Wyvern moving first and making it harder from healing from damage in time for the next attack. Whirlwind is always used on every 5th turn, so having a character put up a Barrier can nullify this move while the rest of the party goes on the offensive. Skills * Burning Ray '(Uses Head): Deals massive Volt-elemental damage to a single party member. * '''Wing Talon '(Uses Arms): Deals massive Bash damage to a single party member. * 'Tail Strike '(Uses Legs): Causes massive Bash damage to a single party member, splashes to adjacent party members * 'Sharp Roar '(Uses Head): Damaging attack that pierces to the back row, may cause Stun and has a chance of binding the heads of struck party members. * 'Whirlwind '(Uses Legs): Binds legs of entire party. Drops * '''Wyvern Talon (Worth: 18500 en) * Paralyzed Wing (Conditional) (Worth: 37000 en) ** Selling the Paralyzed Wing in the Shop unlocks the Kerykeion and the Wyvern Spear, which are among the strongest staves and spears in the game. Conditional Drop * In order to obtain the Wyvern's conditional drop, the Paralyzed Wing, she must be defeated while Paralyzed. Wyvern (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Wyvern is the boss of the Primitive Jungle in this game. Instead of the very bottom floor, it is found in B2F of the dungeon. However, when the player first sees it, it swoops on the party and drops them off in B3F. There, the party loses all their Ariadne Threads, meets up with Leo and Shilleka, and must explore the floor to find a way back up. After the party returns to town with the other two adventurers in tow, a mission is added to allow the player to engage the Wyvern proper. Leon volunteers to be part of the diversion party, and the player has to find a way to sneak behind the Wyvern to start the battle. This will start the fight with a guaranteed preemptive round. During this very first fight, the Wyvern's first few turns are spent distracted by the diversion party. Additionally, whenever a party member is knocked out during this fight, the diversion party will draw away the Wyvern's attention, buying you a couple of turns to bring the defeated party member back into the fight. The Wyvern starts with randomly choosing between a normal attack, Wing Talon, or Galvanic Ray. At around 90% HP, it will fire off Shining Breath, which deals a large number of random volt attacks. The turn after it uses Shining Breath, it follows up with Whirlwind which can bind the entire party's legs. It will use its other three attacks for 4 turns before using Shining Breath and Whirlwind again. At 50% HP it immediately begins a Shining Breath-Whirlwind pattern, but also adds Tail Strike to the possible attacks it can use in between. Once it falls to 25% HP, it changes its pattern dramatically. Again, it uses Shining Breath, but doesn't always follow up with Whirlwind. Instead, Whirlwind is put into its attack rotation, making it a 5-turn pattern starting from the first use of Shining Breath. Skills * Galvanic Ray (Uses Head): Deals massive Volt-elemental damage to a single party member. * Shining Breath (Uses Head): Causes 4-7 random Volt-elemental attacks across the entire party. Has low accuracy. * Whirlwind (Uses Arms): Binds the legs of the entire party. * Wing Talon (Uses Arms): Deals massive bash damage to a single party member. Always targets the party member with the lowest health. * Tail Strike (Uses Legs): Deals bash damage with a splash effect. Drops *'Tough Wing '(Worth: ??? en) *'Wyvern Tail '(Conditional) (Worth: ??? en) **Unlocks the Apocalypse (100 DEF, 100 MDF, Arm Bind Resist ↑↑), the best armor for the Highlander. Conditional Drop * To obtain the Wyvern Tail, kill the Wyvern within one turn. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses